


Pray

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray prays for strength to avoid temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray

Ray Mukada prays.  
He’s on his knees, wishing for some kind of deliverance.  
Timmy Kirk has tested his patience like no other. It’s wrong of him to want the man gone, but he yearns for stability.  
Mukada prays for Miguel as well.  
For his troubled soul to find some comfort in this life.  
Oz is not the place for such wishes.  
It’s also not a place for the baser desires he has.  
He would spread out Miguel on the altar and kneel before him, worship his cock deep in his agile throat, and blaspheme all he holds dear.  
Keller was right about his desires, and it irks him.  
Miguel would look like an angel with his sad eyes, and his sinful mouth.  
Mukada would take Miguel’s seed as a blessing, and swallow every drop.  
He knows Miguel would welcome this act, revel in it, and let his transgression be a consolation.  
This place has so few of them; it kills anyone it deems to weak.  
Miguel is strong though his heart is wounded.  
So Ray Mukada prays for the strength to avoid giving in, giving up.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt word: Mistake


End file.
